The subject invention concerns a wall-mounted foldable airing and carpet-beating stand comprising an attachment bracket which is secured to the wall to support the inner end of a bar which in position of use of the stand assumes a horizontal position, and two support legs which are pivtoally mounted in pivot points at the outer end of the bar.
Carpet-beating stands of the kind referred to must be simple and safe to use. Ideally, they should be manufactured from corrosion-resistant materials, be able to withstand the effects of various kinds of climatic changes and should be cheap to manufacture. In addition, the stand should be designed to ensure that in position of use no sharp edges or protruding details could cause damage or injury to the person using the stand.